poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence
This is how going to Anger Management class/Meeting Bomb, Chuck, Matilda and Terence goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie. walks to Jessie Primefan Ryan F-Freeman: We should follow him. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Madam Magianort: Maybe we can try to help him calm down. Ryan F-Freeman: And who is this Thunder Streak? see a blue unicorn with a lightning bolt cutie mark Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? Who are you and who are you working for, Moon lover? Thunder Streak: Please don't call me that. My name is Thunder Streak and I'm not working for anyone. Ryan Tokisaki: Well, didn't mean that. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyways, come on. We've gotta follow Red. Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. Thunder Streak Time to give me and this star watcher a head start. Thunder Streak: Hey! Ryan Tokisaki: It's a complement.out his flintlock gun and points it at his head Zafkial. Aleph. smoke flows to his gun, Kuryan fires and both he and Thunder Streak are gone Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Ranyx: Where did they go? Rianna F-Fiona: I don't know. Sci-Rianna: Wait. You can trust Kuryan. Alejandro's people got a saying. Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Red (Angry Birds): Dead donkeys don't talk? Sci-Ryan: laughs Alejandro, Dead Donkeys. crazily like Midnight Sparkle Sci-Rianna: Guess he got something to laugh about. and the others walk with Red Citizen Bird: Hello, Red and new guys. How are you? Sci-Ryan: Hello. Ryan F-Freeman: I feel great. Red (Angry Birds): sarcastically Oh. I'm horrible. Adagio Dazzle: Hey! Evil Ryan: Lighten up! Ryan F-Freeman: And Red used his own sarcasm, Dagi. Adagio Adagio Dazzle: blushes Aww. Thanks, Ryanagio. walk on Sci-Twi: Hey, look. There's Stella. Crash Bandicoot: Hey, Stella! Stella: Hey. Red, new guys. It's nice to see you! Evil Anna: Hello? We love, like, you on Angry Birds: Stella. walk on Evil Rianna: Hey, look, it's Hal. Mike: Hi, Hal. Matau T. Monkey: Oh my glop! It's Bubbles! (Angry Birds) waves Evil Ryan: I guess these are nice, Ryan. Ranyx: Yeah. Huh? Wait a second. I'm Ranyx, Ryan's Nobody. arrived at a window Evil Rianna: I hope Ryan might gets turned into a swan. Red (Angry Birds): Yeah. When birds fly. Matau T. Monkey: Or former Cons like Megatron. looks at him Ryan F-Freeman: And where is Matilda's house? points Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A bird sign. walk over to it Ryan F-Freeman: That must be Billy. nods Crash Bandicoot: It's weird how he just smiles. others nod Sci-Ryan: And all he does is tilt side-to-side and say "Ha-ha, ha.". Ryan Tokisaki: Hey! Sci-Ryan: What? Matau T. Monkey: How did you and Thunder Streak got here so fast? Ryan Tokisaki: The gun shot. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. What bullet did you fire? Ryan Tokisaki: A transportation bullet. Crash Bandicoot: at the Billy sign, gets angry but calms down Ok. I'm calm. At least I can write this. out a piece of paper and starts writing Yo, Harold. If you play that skinny rich girl's song and think about me, I'll have to kill you. From, Leshawna. Thunder Streak: What? Crash Bandicoot: I think it's for a show my friends and I will compete. Total Drama: Action. Thunder Streak: Oh. That's right. Evil Anna: Yeah. Ryan pounces on the Billy sign, beats it up then throw it on the ground Red (Angry Birds): Whoa. He's way better at that than me. Crash Bandicoot: That's a bit harsh. Ryan Tokisaki: Tell me about it. Evil Ryan: the broken down Billy sign back on the ground There. Ranyx: Yeah. go on Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I guess the birds are artisic. puts his hand on Megatron and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Monster High: Freaky Fusion called "The rise of Sunset Freeman" Emmet: Ryan? Are you ok? Sunset Freeman: I'm Sunset Freeman. And yes, I am fine. Evil Ryan: Sunset Freeman? Sunset Freeman: Yeah. Sunset and I were fused together. Matau T. Monkey: What... does the rest of you look like? Freeman looks in a mirror to find out that he is half Sunset and half himself Sunset Freeman: Huh? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! his mouth Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset, calm down. Sunset Freeman: What... does the rest of me look like? Spike the Dragon: Like half of you and half Sunset. eyes turn normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I have no idea that happened but, that will be good later. walks inside and they follow. Once inside, they gaze at their surroundings Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: This place is cool. Just like I saw Gerda when Megatron is not with us. Red (Angry Birds): Oh, look at this. This is gonna be awful. Emmet: Megatron is dead and now this? Megatron: Ahem. Ryan Tokisaki: Huh? his guns at Megatron You try to take Ryan to the Snow Queen? Megatron: Relax. I'm reformed. Ryan Tokisaki: Why are you reformed? Give me one good reason why I should snuff your spark. Evil Ryan: You have to excuse him, Red. He thinks Megatron haven't reformed. Red (Angry Birds): past statues Ok, I guess that's art. That's garbage and that's exotic. a certificate Free range what? Ryan F-Freeman: Matilda? Matilda (Angry Birds): Oh, hi! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan